thieves of immortality
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: After new moon when Edwards left Bella gets kidnapped and involved with the underground, rituals and demons. Not your average Edward left Bella story


Chapter 1

I walked down the path leading down the edge of the park, the middle curved downward where people and animals had worn it down, the tree branches hung low to the ground, the leaves brushed gently across the floor. The wind picked up and blew my hair out in front of my face, lifting my my hand up, I swiped at the strands with my hand, tying them back with a loose band on my wrist.

The sun was setting and by the time that I would have finished my 15 minute walk back home, the only light that I would have was the street lamps. I sighed as I pulled my bag further up my back, tucking my arms into myself to keep so warmth to myself. The day had dragged on and I couldn't wait for it to be over with

After 5 minutes, everything became quiet and I looked up, usually the park was buzzing with the last few kids getting ready to go home or the lone dog walker letting their pet use all its energy that they have cooped up all day to be let out, but now looking around there was no one , in fact there was no sound of the late night birds or even the sound of traffic. Everything had seemed to have stopped, like time itself have broken.

Something moving from the corner of my eye startled me, my bag falling down my arms, hitting the ground with a soft thud. I stopped to regain myself and to pick it up, before resuming my way home. I turned my head whilst still walking, my eyes scanning the are until I found the moving object.

A man, about 5ft 6 stood near a bench to the left of me, he was lean and thin, nothing much to look at. His face was stern and the suit that he was wearing was recently pressed , his eyes were covered by sunglasses but the burning feeling the side of me told me he was watching me, ever single move I made and he would follow.

My paces slowed again to a halt and I stood still, his hand was lifted to his ear and tightly head was a small silver flip phone, hod mouth was moving quickly and slightly, mumbling something before he snapped it shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

I figured my hands on my bag as his folded into fists his leg coming out in front of him as if getting ready to run. I took a step back as he took one forward. This continued until I had spun on the spot and began sprinting down the path, towards the centre of town, he wouldn't or couldn't do anything there, too many witnesses and attention. I could call dad and he would know what to do, he could pick me up or send one of his buddies to come and get me.

Looking behind I could see the man gaining on me his legs pumping with power with each long stride that he took, looking forward I realised that my original plan wasn't going to work. He would have caught me by then.

My foot caught on a root and I fell to the ground with a heavy thud and grunt escaped my mouth as my head hit the ground, instantly becoming dizzy. Scrambling to get back into my feet and strong force hit me in the back pushing me down again, turning me in the moment as well .

The man from before had caught up with me and was now straddling me his legs keeping mine down and one of his hand clasped around both my wrists as his other went into the pen pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a long silver needle filled with a silver liquid that looked heavy and moved around the glass cylinder slowly, like gravity itself was pulling it down.

I began to struggle as he pulled the lid off with his mouth, my body squirming underneath his as his hand came down. My eyes widened as the needle got closer to my neck, the setting sun glinted off of the tip, looking like cats eyes when hit with light. Whimpers escaped my mouth as tear rolled down my cheeks.

The needle was pushed into my neck, a searing pain travelled through my body, my fingers flexed and tightened as they stretched for something to grapes onto. Flashes of images passed through my mind, vertigo made me sick to my stomach. Sweat formed in my forehead. The man on top of me got of and knelt beside me, pulling my body into his chest as he cradled me,shushing me as he rocked back and forth, my mouth was wide open as I gasped for air through my tightening throat. Voices and screams filled my head as it rolled to the side, nothing was there. My body spasmed as a thudding entered my ears and soon strong gusts of air hit my face, bringing me some sort if relief from the intense heat I was feeling.

I was picked up off of the ground and my body was played on something soft. My eyes fluttered open and closed before I gave up my fight and fell into darkness.

**okay so tell me what you guys think and whether I should continue or not ! **

**Iwannabeavamp **


End file.
